sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Houndour
Houndour (ハウンダワ, Haundaua) is a dual Dark/Fire-type Dark Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Houndoom starting at level 24. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Houndour is a dog-like Pokémon with short, black fur. It has a red underbelly and snout. Houndour has short, pointed ears and a tail. Houndour’s fangs protrude out of its mouth, and its nose is dark in coloration. There are white bands on Houndour's ankles, and more rib-like ones on its back. Houndour appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead, with the orbits looking much like ‘eyebrow’ patterning commonly seen on dogs. Houndour also has circular, red-colored patterning on the underside of its paws. Its height is 2'00" and weight is 23.8 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Houndour is capable of various Dark- and Fire-type attacks (including the rarely-known Beat Up attack). Houndour can also use a couple of Poison-type damaging moves and Thunder Fang. Houndour hunting packs show off unparalleled teamwork by communicating through the use of barks and howls. Behavior Houndour normally travel in packs, led by their evolved form. They are very protective of one another and will not abandon any of its pack if they are hurt. It can be presumed that, as Houndour hunt in packs, they are fairly smart. Houndour use a variety of cries, and different ones for pursuing prey and communicating with others. Houndour convey their feelings using different cries, and corner prey by checking each other’s location using barks. Around dawn, Houndour’s ominous howl echoes through the area to announce its ownership of its territory. Habitat Although Houndour inhabit deep woods, they may also appear near volcanic areas. Their dark fur allows them to blend in at night. Diet Major appearances Houndour made its anime debut in Hour of the Houndour. A pack of these Pokémon were stealing food to aid their sick friend. Ash helped the ailing Houndour to a Pokémon Center. A Houndour is one of the enemies of the Pichu Brothers, and can normally be seen chasing them, or anyone else that angers it. It has appeared in Pikachu and Pichu, Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Cassidy's Houndour debuted in The Mystery is History. Other Minor appearances A Houndour belonging to a Trainer named Ralph appeared at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy in Ariados, Amigos where it defeated Mickey's Hypno. Two Houndour were among the Pokémon resting in some hot springs in Entei at Your Own Risk. A Houndour was seen being fed by Tracey at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Johto Photo Finish. A Houndour made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. Pokédex entry Houndour, Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon